Summoning A Friend
by TheBlackSeaReaper
Summary: Trapped in the Veil, Emma Potter is summoned to a little girl's side in a different world. Fem!Harry.
1. Chapter 1

**Summoning A Friend**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

**Summary: Trapped in the Veil, Emma Potter is summoned to a little girl's side in a different world. Fem!Harry.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter. I wished that I did, but sadly I don't. **

**(Scene Break)**

Emma Potter is surrounded by a cold endless darkness, she is semi-aware of her surroundings. All that she knows is to never let go of the precious bundle in her arms, for if she was to let go, the bundle would surely die. Immediately.

Emma Potter had just finished the war against the worst Dark Lord in history, Lord Voldemort. And also she had gained possession of the three Hallows: the Elder Wand, the Resurrection Stone, and the Invisibility Cloak. After the war ended, Emma thought that she was free to live her life in the way that she wanted, but sadly, she was so very wrong.

Everyone had turned on her and she was arrested and taken to a cell in the Ministry of Magic, not even an hour after Voldemort's death. It was the next day that she was standing in front of the judge. They gave her a false trail. Hermione and the Weasleys that were alive testified against her, saying that she had gone dark. The false trail lasted an hour and she was sentenced to the veil. As she was within feet of the Veil of Death, someone shoved her little godson, Teddy Lupin, into her arms, saying that the half breed should die along with her. And in they went.

Everyone thought that the Weasley Family was so very close to Emma, that they would get everything of Potter's Fortune, but when the Weasley family got to Gringotts to collect the Potter Family Fortune, only to discover that there was nothing left as Emma Potter had emptied her vaults and also emptied the Grimmauld Place of anything that was valuable and gave it to the Malfoy Family. The goblins even told them that even if they were able get their hands on the Potter and Black Fortunes, it would not even be enough to pay off the massive debts that Ron, Hermione, and Emma owed them from breaking into their bank, stealing from a high security vaults and one of their dragons and causing untold amounts of damage. The only thing that they would be collecting of Potter's was her part of the debt. The Goblin Nation had really liked about Emma was she showed them the proper respect and also she killed that thief that broke into their bank all of those years ago. This was their way of getting revenge for killing Emma.

The reason for Emma taking everything and putting in a pouch that hung around her neck and only Emma knew about it, was at near the end of her sixth year at Hogwarts, Luna had warned her about this happening to Emma in her own unique way. Unluckily, Luna and the Weasley twins perished during the last battle, along with so many others.

Because what the Magical British Community did to their hero and savior and to an innocent baby, they became outcasts in the rest of the magical world and treated like dirt.

Meanwhile, in the void, Emma was waiting for something to happen to them. During this time, Emma had wondered like so many times before, what would the world be like if Tom Riddle choose a different path in life instead of becoming a Dark Lord?

Suddenly, Emma felt something pulling her and causing her to wake up from her semi-awake state. Deciding that they have nothing to loose, she decided to follow the pull and see where it takes them. Emma tightened her hold on Teddy and followed the pull.

**AN: I hope that you like this story. It has been in my head for awhile now. Please write a review and tell me what you think of it. Have a good day.**


	2. Author's Note

Author's Note

I am sorry to say that I will have to put all of my on-going stories up for adoption. This decision has come after many months of trying to figure out what to do. My life has not gone the way I had hope. Some time in the future, I want to move to Montana, but someone has to take over my dad's farm. So I am at a bit of a crossroads here. I simply have a bit too much to do and that is without writing for Fanfiction. I will still be on to read and all, but my time is very short. I am sorry that I have to do this. I will update each with who is adopting them. Please PM if you are interested in a story. Thanks.


End file.
